Monster Hunter: Path of the Hunter
by Krika1119
Summary: I've always wanted to be a Hunter. Like my father. If only I knew what kind of craziness it would bring. I'll have some friends that got my back on the way though, so everything should go well...right? - Reece (Rated T for violence, language, and blood)
1. A Hunter is Made

**Krika: What is up guys?! Welcome to my Monster Hunter story! Featuring my MHU OC Reece and his Palico, Kio!**

 **Reece: Hello there.**

 **Kio: Hello, nya!**

 **Krika: Now without further adieu, let's get on with the story of the soon-to-be greatest Hunter ever! I do not own Monster Hunter 4!**

* * *

 ***On the Transport Ship to Val Habar***

On the ship crossing the desert sea that led to Val Habar, a Hunter, about 18 years old, was in the cargo hold making sure he has everything, he had orange colored eyes and white hair, though he was about as old as a teen, he was wearing a full set of Derring armor with a Bone Glaive resting on some crates.

"Alright...some Potions...some Rations...got to stock up on Whetstones when I get to Val Habar...damn, where'd I put my pickaxe? Ah, I'll get another one at the general store, or at the shop in the Guild Hall," he packs up the important materials and grabs his weapon before placing it on his back before walking up the steps while calling for his Kinsect, which perched on his left arm.

Once he got topside, he he saw the Caravaneer at the bow of the ship, looking towards the horizon.

"Hey...the Caravaneer, was it? How much longer until we get to Val Habar?" The Hunter inquired.

"Soon, boy. And it makes me happy to see the youth of today are striving to become Hunters," the Caravaneer turned around with a knowing smile.

"My father was a Hunter, so I figured 'Why can't I?'. I trained with my dad's old glaive and tamed this Kinsect so that I could become one. And I'll make sure to hunt every monster there is in the world!" The Hunter shouted in confidence.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure that a goal like that will take some time, and you're very determined to boot. I'm sure you'll accomplish that goal," the Caraveener said and looked to the sky.

The Hunter looked up and saw a flock of Remobra in the air, "Weird...something's got them spooked. But what can spook an entire flock of Remobra?"

"Something's under the sand no doubt," the Caravaneer said as they, and the others on the ship, saw some sand shifting.

"And it's something big! Brace yourselves!" the Hunter yelled as a Dahren Mohran surfaced and launched in the air while flipping to the other end of the ship, causing the ship to shake.

The Caravaneer stumbled a bit, making him lose his hat and watched as it flew off and land on the tip of one of the cannons, where the Hunter saw it fly off again and land onto one of the spikes of the Elder Dragon that was moving alongside the ship.

"Ah! A Dah'ren Mohran!" The Caravaneer exclaimed.

"Oh crap! So THIS is a Dahren Mohran?! The Elder Dragon of the sands?!" The Hunter yelled.

The Caravaneer motioned to the other crewman, "Get ready for a fight!"

The Hunter sees the Caravaneer's hat on the back of the Elder Dragon, "Hey, I'm gonna get on that thing and get your hat back!"

"What?" the Caravaneer looks to where his hat was, "boy, you must have some pretty large stones to try and get on the back of THAT dragon"

The Hunter shrugs and sees the Dah'ren Mohran rest one of its arms on the side of the ship, giving him an opening to climb up the arm and onto the back, he quickly grabbed the hat, but not until the dragon started to move, making the Hunter jump off its back and right back onto the ship. "Got it! Now we need to drive this thing off!"

"Okay! Get some cannon ammo and load them into the cannons! You'll need to move fast though if we're going to get rid of that Elder Dragon!" The Caravaneer shouted.

"Right!" The Hunter moves to the back of the ship where the cannon ammo was and picked up a cannon ball and moved it to one of the cannons on the port side of the ship and loaded it in before lighting it and firing it, hitting the dragon, making it recoil in pain.

The Caravaneer cheered, "That's the way to do it! Keep it up!"

The Hunter went to get another cannonball before the Dah'ren Mohran went under the sand, "Damn, where'd that thing go now?"

Everyone looked around before the Elder Dragon leaped up from the sands and on the starboard side of the ship.

"Crimeny! That thing can leap! Well, no time to be staring slack jawed at it! Keep firing!" The Caravaneer shouted.

The Hunter got a couple more cannonballs and loaded one cannon up and then the other one on the starboard side of the ship before igniting them and firing them at the dragon at once, hitting their marks, making the Elder Dragon roar out in pain before diving under the sand again.

"Dah'ren Mohrans have very sensitive ears! If you use that Hunting Gong, it may drive it off!" The Caravaneer says before throwing the Hunter a giant mallet, which he caught.

"Okay! And we better hurry! I think I see Val Habar!" The Hunter stood by the Hunting Gong, ready to ring it when the time was right.

Soon enough, the Dahren Mohran resurfaced and prepared to crush the ship.

The Caravaneer looked to the Hunter, "Now! Hit the gong!"

The Hunter hit the gong as hard as he could, making it ring out very loudly. This resulted in the Dah'ren Mohran stopping and recoiling before falling back into the sands, but it was still moving beside the ship.

"Dammit! It's still kicking! And we're closing in on Val Habar!" One of the crewmembers shouted.

The Caravaneer shot a flare into the sky, and a minute after, multiple other ships started closing in on the Dah'ren Mohran, firing their cannons and balliste. They all neared the ship before the Elder Dragon surfaced and landed back into the sands with a pained roar before moving away from the town.

 _Okay...that was enough excitement for one day..._ The Hunter thought as he took a breather.

After the ship was docked, everyone got off and headed into the town, where the Hunter met with the Caravaneer and gave him his hat back before the man pulled out a strange crystal-like item from his hat and held it up, the sunlight reflecting off of it.

"Thank you boy, much appreciated," the Caravaneer said in gratitude.

"It was nothing, really. Just make sure to be careful so your hat doesn't go flying off next time," The Hunter said, with him and the Caravaneer sharing a laugh.

"Aye, I guess you're right about that. By the way, I never caught your name," the older man asked.

"Reece. Reece Cormac is my name," Reece introduced himself.

Everyone in the town heard a gong ring out and looked to the Guild Hall before returning to their business.

 _Now my journey can begin..._

* * *

 **Krika: And there you have it folks. The intro of my Monster Hunter story.**

 **Kio: Meow! When do I come in!?**

 **Krika: Next chapter Kio. Next chapter. Anyway, this is just the intro of the story, and I'll be adding a much longer second chapter detailing Reece's introduction into the Capital C. I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Enter the Ace Palico!

**Krika: Hey guys, welcome again to Monster Hunter: Path of the Hunter!**

 **Reece: Starring me and Kio!**

 **Kio: Meow! Hello again!**

 **Krika: Now, let's get going with the second chapter! I do NOT own Monster Hunter!**

* * *

 ***A Day After Getting to Val Habar***

Things were great for Reece Cormac after he arrived at Val Habar yesterday. He became an official Hunter when he signed up at the local Guild Hall. But right now, he's in a bit of trouble since he needs help in getting job requests from the Hunting Guild. The Caravan was happy enough to let him stay in the little temporary house that they had, after all, he did help save everyone on the ship.

"Oh man...what am I going to do? I can't do anything until I can get some Zenny...and that means doing jobs. And that's quite hard since all the good ones are taken once I get to the Guild Hall..." Reece sighs and gets up from his hammock and heads out, finding the Caravaneer.

"Ah, glad you're awake Reece. I got a proposition that you'll like," the old man said while tossing the young Hunter a sack, which held exactly 1500 Zenny.

"Okay...what do you want?" Reece asked.

"I was wondering if you want to join the Capital C. We're staying in Val Habar to look for three more companions. One, a cook to help make some food to keep our bellies full. Second, a merchant that can do the trading and we trade with that merchant in turn as well. And lastly, a Hunter. Our travels tend to be very dangerous, so we need someone to help protect the Caravan"

"Is that so? Well, I was going to start looking for work...oh what the hell, I'll join you guys. Could be interesting," Reece said as he pocketed the money he was given.

"Great! Now, to properly introduce you into the Capital C, I've set up two missions I need you to complete. The first one is to get raw meat and make a Well-Done Steak"

"Easy enough. Where do I start?"

"Ancestral Steppes, you'll find plenty of Aptonoth there," points to the Guild Marm," the lady in green there will hand you the request you need"

"Okay. Got it," Reece heads up to the Guild Marm, "Hello there. My name's Reece Cormac"

"Ah! Welcome! So you're the one everyone's been talking about!" The woman said excitedly.

"Uh...yeah. The Caravaneer said that you have the requests I need?"

"Oh yeah! All you need to do is to deliver either a Rare Steak or a Well-Done Steak. You just accept the request and head through the gate over there," she points over to the request gate at the end of the town center.

"Okay, simple enough," Reece takes the request and starts heading towards the gate, _This is going to be way too easy._

* * *

 ***Several Hours Later***

After some travelling, and setting up camp, Reece was ready to get what he needed to complete the request.

"Okay...the Caravaneer said something of Aptonoth in this area. Might as well look for some," Reece calls his Kinsect and heads out to an open field, finding a small pack of Aptonoth. "Well, that was easy"

Reece starts to walk towards the large herbivores before one spots him and alerts the others before they ran off.

"Well...shit..." Reece starts to run after the Aptonoth into another field, this time they didn't know he was there...yet. "Okay...no time to mess up at this time. Gotta start hunting these things"

Reece took his glaive off of his back and attacked the large herbivores, after some time he managed to get a few pieces of raw meat.

"Okay...now to cook these things," he got out the portable cooker he was given at base camp and cooked a total of six Well-done Steaks.

Afterwards he headed back to base camp, and decided to head back to Val Habar...after he washed the Aptonoth blood off of his armor.

* * *

 ***Several Hours***

After returning to Val Habar, he met up with the Caravaneer and handed him a Well-done steak.

"Here you go, one Well-done Steak, and frankly I need something a bit more challenging."

"Well, the next request is another gathering one, with a bit of monster slaying as a side request. I need you to get some things to make a Mega Potion, I kinda banged myself up on the ship when the Dah'ren Mohran attacked"

"Okay, you got it"

"Also, this is for completing your first request," the Caravaneer tosses Reece another bag of 1500 Zenny.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to spend it wisely," He heads to the Guild Marm to pick up the request before heading out the gate once again.

* * *

 ***Back in the Ancestral Steppes***

Reece returned to the Ancestral Steppes base camp and got some Mini-Whetstones, Rations, and some First-Aid Kits for him to use.

"Sweet. This can help me in the long run," Reece picked up the supplies and headed out, "Now...items on the list are some Herbs...some Blue Mushrooms...and some Honey...shit, this is easy as hell"

He looks around before finding some Herbs and finds a large bushel and picks them up, he heads into another area that had some cliffs and he could see the land for miles in one spot, he started to look around for some Blue Mushrooms, but he couldn't find anything on the level he was at right now, so he started to do some climbing to check for the item he was looking for.

"Why do...things seem more easy when they're said in the requests than what they really are?" he climbs up to the top plateau and found some Blue Mushrooms and picked a bunch up, he got out ten glass jars and mashed up the Herbs and Blue Mushrooms together to make the Potions he needed to make a Mega Potion. "Okay, now the last thing on the list is honey, and then mix that with the Potions".

He jumped down the plateau and headed into the next area that wasn't blocked off by a giant boulder and found a nice little oasis-like area and started looking around for a beehive. Eventually he did find one that was dripping with Honey, he went under the hive and started to collect some Honey before he heard something moving on the rocks and looks up to see a Jaggi, he then saw a second one and then a third behind him.

"Jaggi...these are just small fry compared to a Jaggia or Great Jaggi. But still, Jaggi are dangerous when they're in numbers...okay you bastards...bring it on," he whipped out his Insect Glaive and charged at the one that tried sneaking up behind him, swiping at it, but it jumped out of the way and lunged at him, which Reece threw his Kinsect at it, and the large beetle rammed into the stomach of the Wyvern, making it fall to the ground before the Kinsect returned to Reece, who plunged his blade into the Jaggi, resulting in the death of the monster. "Next!"

The two remaining Jaggi gave their respective cries and charged at Reece, who was ready for them, one lunged at him and the other went for a full frontal assault, but Reece countered it by putting the club-like part of the staff on the ground and gave himself a boost into the air before slicing at the Jaggi that lunged at him, effectively piercing it through the chest and killing it before he fired a pheromone marker in the face of the second Jaggi, making it recoil and scratch at its face to get it off, but Reece wasn't going to give it time to do that and plunged his blade into its back, killing the third and final Jaggi in the area.

"Okay...that was fun, now to skin these Jaggi and get the Honey," he skins the three Jaggi that attacked him and washed the blood off of his weapon and skinning knife before collecting the Honey and mixing that with he Potions he made earlier.

* * *

 ***A Few Hours Later***

After returning to Val Habar, Reece met up with the Caravaneer once again and handed him one of the Mega Potions he made while he was in the Ancestral Steppes and drank it.

"Much appreciated, kindred Hunter. Now, while you were gone, I took the liberty of posting request signs so that people around town can make requests easily and will let you know, after all I did place your face on the posters...though the eyebrows is one thing that will throw people off..."

Reece was surprised, yet happy to hear something like that, more requests meant more jobs and more adventure as well as money to use to buy supplies and to craft gear he will most certainly need in his journey, "Wow, thanks for that, I'll make sure to keep an eye out for people who need help".

"Well, there already is one, the Street Cook you probably noticed when you left the town. The Felyne that uses a Wok as a hat," he points over to the Street Cook.

"Oh yeah...I did notice him before".

"Pick up his request and get to the tent, there's someone I want you to meet".

"Okay then," Reece heads up to the Street Cook, "Uh...the Caravaneer said that you have a request for me?"

The Street Cook meowed and spoke, "Meow! Yes, you must be the Hunter on the poster. But your eyebrows are much different on the poster than you in person. Oh well, I need some help with some Konchu. They're messing up my supply lines!"

"Konchu, huh? Don't worry, I used to mess around with those things when I was a kid, I'll get them taken care of for you," He takes the request the Felyne wrote down and heads back to the house and finds a Palico with a tabby coat in Ace Palico armor and a lance on its back was standing on a barrel.

"Nya? So you're the Hunter that joined the Caravan?" the Palico asked.

"I am. My name's Reece Cormac. What's your name?"

"Call me Kio. The Ace Palico! I purr-fected many of my techniques!"

"Okay...so what are you doing here?"

"To accompany you on your requests from here on out. I'll whip you into shape and make you into a great Hunter!"

"Okay. I got no problem with that. The more the merrier. Are there any more Ace Palicoes like you?"

"Many! We're the purr-fect Felyne Hunters, nya! There's even supposed to be another Hunter with a Palico that will be joining the Caravan, she'll be here in a days time"

"I wasn't really informed of this..."

"Well, you'll get to know her and her partner when she gets here. I've never purr-seronaly met her myself, but I heard she's slew many meownsters!"

"Okay then, let's get to business. I got a request from the Street Cook to take care of some Konchu that are blocking his shipping lines. If we can't help, he won't be able to get any more ingredients"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go slay some meownsters!"

 **(Since Felynes are basically walking, talking cats, they'll sometimes make noises when they pronounce certain words)**

* * *

 ***Later in the Ancestral Steppes***

After some travelling, Reece and his new partner, Kio, an Ace Palico, travelled through the steppes to find the Konchu they were looking for.

"So your father was a hunter, nya?" Kio asked Reece.

"Yeah. He was once an Ace Hunter. But he disappeared while on a mission. No one's sure what happened to him. Not even the Ace Hunters that have been going around doing difficult, sometimes secret, missions"

"Well, I'm sure the Aces will find him soon enough. I know it," Kio reassured his Hunter companion.

"Yeah. Or at least the whereabouts of him"

Reece and Kio travel into a very mountainous area of the steppes, they looked around, being careful about what monsters that can leap out at them.

"Let's be careful here..." Reece hears a sound and sees an armored ball rolling towards him and Kiro at a fast speed, causing the two to jump out of the way as the ball bounced off the cliff wall and uncoiled to reveal a Konchu. Soon after a few more Konchu came in.

"Meow! Konchu!" Kio readies his lance for battle against the small, armored monsters.

"Their armor will be too thick for our kinds of weapons. A Greatsword, Hammer, or a Switchaxe wouldn't have any problem taking these things down. But that's not what we have right now," Reece whips out his Insect Glaive.

The Konchu started rolling towards the two, but Reece and Kio acted quickly and attacked the Konchu, though their first attacks bounced right off, it did throw the Konchu away and made them get stuck on their backs, giving Kio and Reece a shot at striking them down, they did this as well took care of three other ones in the area they were in currently. They moved to another area and took care of the Konchu there. Once the two were done, they headed back to base camp to rest up before they returned to Val Habar tomorrow.

Reece was resting on the very large bed that was in the tent, "You know Kio...with you and I as a team, we'll be unstoppable. We can probably be better than the Ace Hunters if we continue doing great on our requests"

"That's surely a goal that will take some work," Kio said with a meow.

"Well, my dad was one. It's in my blood. And once I become an Ace Hunter, I'll find him for sure"

"Well, we're going to need our rest on our way back to Val Habar"

"Right. Good night Kio," Reece closed his eyes and drifted asleep, along with his Felyne companion.

* * *

 ***The Next Day, back in Val Habar***

Reece and Kio met up with the Street Cook to tell him the news.

"I appreciate the help! Xie Xie! (That means 'thank you')"

"It was no problem at all, happy to help you at anytime"

Reece and Kio met back up with the Caravaneer.

"Well, seems like the two of you have made a good impression on the people of Val Habar, multiple requests have come in just now.

"That was fast"

"Well, you two deserve some rest. This can be a good time to stock up on supplies on your next hunting missions"

"Good idea. We'll make sure to do that with the money we have right now, and I'll drop off the things I collected when we dealt with the Konchu in the items box"

"Okay then. I can't wait to see you two ace another request"

"We won't let you down!" Kio said confidently.

* * *

 **Krika: Well, this was the second chapter of the story. And who is this Hunter that Kio spoke about? Mysterious foreshadowing! All will be revealed in the next chapter! Place your concerns, ideas and other stuff in the comments section!**


	3. New Friends Arrive!

**Krika: Welcome back guys to Monster Hunter: Path of the Hunter! This is the third chapter, and we'll be introducing two new characters into the story that will play an important role as the story continues.**

 **Reece: Me and Kio will take on a couple more requests before we meet these two, though I AM interested to see who these two are.**

 **Kio: Meow! Me too!**

 **Krika: Well, let's get this story started! I do not own Monster Hunter!**

* * *

 ***Following Day after Reece and Kio Met...***

It's been at least a day since Reece met his Ace Palico, Kio. And these two have been pretty busy taking on requests that were given to them. Reece even bought some Chainmail Armor to better protect him when he and Kio went on doing a request. Right now they were talking to a woman who was planning to move out of Val Habar...

"Okay...so you want us to thin the numbers of Jaggi so you can get out of Val Habar? Seems simple enough, me and Kio will get that done in a jiffy," Reece said as he took the request.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I can always count on you Hunters to help when there's monster trouble!" The woman said in glee.

Reece and Kio made sure they had enough stuff to get the job done.

"Okay. Some Potions, some Mosswine Jerky as a snack and some Well-Done Steaks for a meal...I think we got everything we need Kio, let's go hunt some Jaggi," Reece said as he packed up what they needed to get their new request done.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile, on a Sand Ship to Val Habar***

In the cargo hold of the ship, a young girl with short brown hair and yellow eyes and wearing a full set of Jaggi Gunner armor was asleep on a hammock, a female Palico with a snow white coat was laying on top of her wearing Nerscylla armor, the helmet set on top of one of the boxes and a Scylla Wedge along with it. A Hunter's Stoutbow was resting on another crate with the quiver next to it. A Cross Bowgun and Bone Shooter laying on a crate with a variety of shots in it. The ship rocked a bit, making the two fall to the ground, startling them awake.

"Ah! We're under attack!" The young Hunter quickly got out her skinning knife and was ready.

"Nya...Emi? I don't think we're under attack..." the Palico said tiredly and stretches.

Emi Warrick chuckled awkwardly before sheathing her knife and stands up, "Well, it can happen. We both heard the news about that Dah'ren Mohran near Val Habar. Need to be prepared for anything".

"Well, the Ace Hunters chased it away, so the town is safe. Also you sure you have enough ammo for your weapons?"

"I do Nia. I always have enough ammo for my weapons. Why wouldn't I?" Emi said to her partner as she was sharpening some arrows.

"Just wanted to make sure. You tend to forget some things sometimes," Nia said as she sharpened her weapon.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, the Guildmaster told us to meet up with a Caravan...with a capital C. They already have a Hunter on board and there's an Ace Palico named Kio that's with him," Emi said as she loaded up her Cross Bowgun.

"Kio? I think I've heard of him. He's one of the best Ace Palicoes out there," Nia said as she placed her helmet on.

"Really? Then this should be very interesting," Emi loaded her weapons and ammo into a crate that would be going with her.

* * *

 ***Several Hours Later with Reece and Kio***

"Woah, woah, woah!" Reece was on the back of a Great Jaggi that was trying its best to buck him off, Kio was fending off some Jaggi. "Stay still you piece of...!" the Great Jaggi got exhausted, giving Reece an opening to repeatedly stab the large monster in the back with his skinning knife. Once he stabbed for an eighth time, he kicked off the large monster, managing to knock it down before whipped out his glaive, but some more Jaggi came around, so instead he reached into his bag and got out a pink ball before throwing it at the Great Jaggi, the ball exploding into a pink mist that covered the area, the large monster then got up.

"Stay back meownsters! Don't make me use this!" Kio said, swinging his lance at the smaller monsters.

"Kio! We have bigger problems than the small fry!" Reece rolls out of the way as the Great Jaggi swung its tail, trying to hit him, and then again as the large monster swung its tail for a second time.

"Okay! Taste the fury of my lance meownster!" Kio said, engaging in a charge at the Great Jaggi, jumping and leaving a gash on its back that made it howl in pain before Reece launched himself using his glaive and went for an overhead strike, but the large monster whipped him away with its tail, making him tumble across the ground, injured a bit from the rough landing and finds that he dropped his glaive.

"Oh crap..." Reece said, getting up quickly before shouting in pain and dropping to a knee.

"Reece!" Kio shouted and got in front of his partner, protecting him. The monsters were closing in on them, the Great Jaggi going to eat the Felyne whole until something hit the monster's side and exploded, knocking it away.

"What...?" Reece was shocked before several more shots assailed the Great Jaggi before Emi and Nia jumped over the two and got in a protective stance, Emi using her Cross Bowgun to move around a lot quicker.

"You guys okay?!" Emi said, firing at a group of Jaggi, using Crag Shots to deliver explosive damage and dealing with large groups of monsters.

"Y-yeah...who are you guys...?" Reece asked.

"This is Emi, and my name's Nia," Nia said, keeping some Jaggi at bay, using her scythe-like weapon.

"So you're a Hunter and an Ace?" Kio asked.

"Got that right. I'm a Gunner, always keeping my distance while I hunt my targets," Emi explained, using some Normal Shots LV2 to quickly take down single Jaggi.

Reece saw his glaive and lept towards it, grabbing it and used it to send his Kinsect at the large monster, collecting some white extract that the Kinsect gave to its master before Reece started moving faster, quickly dodging any attacks before he plunged the blade into the Great Jaggi's chest, causing blood to spurt out and make the creature howl in even more pain before he jumped back.

 _So this is the Hunter that Caravan guy told me about...he definitely has skill..._ Emi thought to herself.

After about an hour of fighting, the Great Jaggi was finally brought down, making the Hunters and Ace Palicoes finally take a breather.

"That was definitely not easy..." Reece said, sitting against a large boulder.

"Agreed...well, we should head back towards your camp so we can rest for the night," Emi suggested, in which the other three agreed and they went back to base camp, where they rested from a long day of hunting and collecting the spoils of battle.

* * *

 ***After Returning to Val Habar...***

The two Hunters and Ace Palicoes were properly introduced to one another when they got back to the Caravan. Right now they were just resting after yesterday.

"So you guys are also joining the Caravan?" Reece asked.

"Yep. With how monsters are today, I figured that these guys could use a little more protection. A skilled Gunner can really turn the tide of a battle," Emi said, cleaning her Bowgun.

"That's true," Reece said.

"So...why'd you choose this profession?" Nia asked.

"My dad was a Hunter himself. He got to explore the world and see all kinds of things. But...one day he just disappeared. No warning whatsoever," Reece said.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that," Emi said, empathizing with him.

"Ah, it's alright. I'm sure he's on some kind of major hunt and hasn't been able to contact the Guild," Reece said.

"I guess that can be a pawsibility," Nia said.

"Anyway, we should probably use what we got to make some new gear. Or reinforce what we have right now," Emi said.

"Yeah. And looking at your armor, you used parts from a Great Jaggi as well," Reece pointed out.

"Yeah. Light, but strong. Perfect for someone who uses Bow Guns and Bows like me," Emi said with a smile.

"So you like keeping a distance and attacking monsters from far away, huh? Well, good thing you're on the team. Some support can go a long way," Reece said, smiling a little.

"Definitely. But of course a solo Gunner is left exposed so many times, so I gotta keep reinforcing my armor and weapons to make them more powerful. And there should be enough parts to make a full set of Great Jaggi armor for you and make a Jaggid Fire Light Bow Gun for myself," Emi said.

"It always pays to be purrpared!" Nia said with a paw in the air.

"Hopefully there's enough parts. Though speaking of reinforcing weapons, I should try and gather some parts to strengthen my Insect Glaive," Reece said, looking at his weapon before looking at his Kinsect, "Not to mention feeding my Kinsect some Ambrosia"

"Insect Glaive, huh? It's my first time seeing one. But of course I come from Kokoto Village, so there's little to no Hunters who use those," Emi said.

"Kokoto, huh? I'm from Yukumo Village. Meaning we have hunting tips to share in the near future," Reece said with a smile.

"Got that right. But that weapon does look pretty old," Emi pointed out.

"It's my dad's old one. The Kinsect I have right here is one I raised all on my own. And let me tell you it's not easy raising one," Reece said with a laugh.

"I bet. Well, let's get the parts we got and head to the Man to get new gear made," Emi said.

After getting new armor made and fitted to Reece, Emi was helping the Man to configure her new Light Bow Gun Reece was feeding his Kinsect some Lightning Ambrosia he managed to find after taking down that Great Jaggi with his new friends, the giant beetle fluttering its wings as the shell covering said wings turned yellow.

"Nice. Some elemental damage will go a long way in future hunts," Reece said to himself, feeding some Power Nectar so the Kinsect will hit harder.

"Nice! Man, you're a master at this!" Emi said, admiring her new weapon, which she outfitted with a long barrel and variable scope.

"You ready? I just picked up another request from the Street Cook," Reece said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Yeah. What are we hunting this time?" Emi asked, grabbing various shots that the Jaggid Fire could shoot.

"A Seltas. He needs us to take it down so it'll open up trade lanes for better food ingredients," Reece said.

"Hmm...well, me and Nia did get a bite to eat from him before heading out to help you and Kio out...but of course he apologized, saying that they weren't high-grade ingredients. Maybe this will lift his spirits!" Emi said, smiling a bit, grabbing a Paint Shot and loading it into her Bow Gun.

"Right. Let's get something to eat first before heading out. Need to have the energy to hunt," Reece said, and they did just that, getting some food cooked from the Street Cook before heading out on their next assignment.

* * *

 ***Ancestral Steppe***

Reece tosses Emi some Rations and some Med Kits, keeping the Mini Whetstones for himself since he had a melee weapon, "Right, let's get this done you guys!"

"Right!" The three shouted, heading out to take on their next monster.

* * *

 **Krika: And that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will have our team facing off the giant flying beetle known as the Seltas, and the fairly annoying Kecha Wacha!**

 **Emi: And remember!**

 **Nia: Stay tuned!**


End file.
